Talk:Dio Theory:The Strongest Fanon Character So Far Part 1/@comment-27993685-20160506204309/@comment-25805375-20160507012218
You do realize that fight was a non-canon tournament, right? Obviosly you're just in a bad mood since Wahlruss lost to Dillian in what? Round 2? So it's okay to be jealous since BOTH of my characters from the 2nd tourament at least made it to the semi-finals. As a matter of fact, one of them won the tournament and made it to the final match of the Emerald Arena. And Hell,i'm sure Nick would agree that even though Eden lost at the end, she was his biggest challenge to face yet. And who said Sarcasm was a replacement? Herjogg, you seem to struggle with more than just puberty. Sarcasm was a TRIBUTE I made for Sans. Just like how Tenyu is one for Papyrus. I could go on and on with how unrelevant your argument is. If I wanted to replace Vuxo, then I would have had Maximus live and become even stronger than him. But enough of your bullshit, Herjogg, take Wahlruss, Adolf, their TV land powers, and leave me the hell alone. Maybe I should put it in terms you would understand: Those who keep the peace, tend to prosper. While those who cause trouble, tend to fall into denial. If that doesn't help you figure it out, then I really do feel bad for you. If I wanted to make a point like the one you're saying I did, all I had to do was just type on Sarcasm's page that he could 1 shot Vuxolas and then I'd be done. Sarcasm is basically Vuxo's final challenge. Think of it like Undertale's genocide route. Sarcasm is Sans, the only person left that can defeat you. They say that everyone is judged at least once. This is Vuxo's Day of Judgement. Vuxo has to see if he can overpower every sin he's ever commited plus Sarcasm himself. This is the battle that determines the fate of Mobius. But that's then. Now, Herjogg, YOU will be judged. I, Dio, will judge you for every comment, page, or blog you have made. And since you made that Adolf page, YOU AUTOMATICALLY FAIL! Nothing you have said or done can redeem you. So yeah, as far as I'm concerned Herjogg, you can take your TV land characters, your KFC, and yourself, and go crawl back to whatever hole you crawled out of. Most of us are too nice to be as blunt as I can be. But I think with how you've acted towards me recently with comments, you deserve it. So here it comes, you caused it Herjogg, and it cannot be undone. So here we go: Herjogg, I am going to say this the nicest way I can. ALL YOU DO IS SPAM THE COMMENTS OF ALMOST EVERY PAGE WITH BULLSHIT! And sorry, after the Adolf incident, I lost hope in you changing. If you want to be the guy that gets arrested and goes to jail, go ahead. Just don't say I didn't warn ya. And before I go overboard with the insults, I'm gonna stop myself here. Have a nice day/night Herjogg.